1. Field
The present invention relates to a caster wheel suspension system for zero-turn riding lawn mowers.
2. Related Art
Zero-turn mowers are designed to have a turning radius that is essentially zero inches. Zero-turn mowers typically have two large tires in the back, and two caster wheels in the front. The motor and transmission of the mower allows the back tires to rotate forwards and backwards independently of one another for maximum maneuverability.
Zero-turn mowers can experience a great amount of wear and tear due to jolting and uneven weight distribution on its wheel assemblies and frame caused by driving over bumps or dips in the ground, particularly if one front tire passes over a bump or dip while the other tire does not. Some zero-turn mowers have springs placed between a front axle to which the front caster wheels are attached and a frame of the mower to dampen the effects of these jolts. However, these springs are generally open to the surrounding environment and therefore subject to build up of grass, dirt, or other foreign contaminates and may be susceptible to rusting. Additionally, the springs between the frame and the front axle are not always sufficient in addressing jolting between the caster wheels and the front axle.
Some partially enclosed shock assemblies for caster wheels have been developed to provide shock absorption between the caster wheels and the component to which it is attached, though these shock assemblies have not been used for zero-turn mowers and are not fully enclosed. For example, some of these caster wheel shock assemblies provide openings through which a guide rod may slide, therefore allowing foreign contaminants to enter through said openings as the guide rod slides outward and inward therethrough.